


Prayers, Burden, and Faith

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Recovered Memories, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Twilight is injured in Wild's Hyrule and Time opens himself up about his emotions.
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 337





	Prayers, Burden, and Faith

All right, fine, Time will admit it. He’s scared. Not out loud though for the band of Heroes to hear though. They were already shaken enough from the sudden thunderstorm that nearly turned them to crisp and the injured party member.

They were in an open field in Wild’s Hyrule when the weather abruptly changed from sunny to a full-on thunderstorm. Wild had quickly given each of them an elixir against the electric shock in a hurry and the group immediately ran to shelter while removing all their metal gear and accessories. Twilight was just behind the group when lightning struck near where he was running and got thrown onto the ground from the force of the impact. Luckily he wasn’t hit directly but had burns spread across his skin and probably a concussion from where he hit his head when he fell. 

“The stable is only 10 minutes away from here,” Wild said as he shoved a handful of rupees in Time’s hands after the storm died off. “Go there and buy a bed for Twilight. I’m going to Kakariko for a healer.”

Before Time could protest Wild had already disappeared in a wisp of blue. With a sigh, he gently picked up the unconscious but, thankfully, alive Twilight and led the others to the stable. 

Time liked to think he did a good job keeping a stoic and calm face when they managed to make it to the stables. 

That is until Four gave him a sympathetic look of understanding and Warriors placed a hand on his shoulder solemnly. The rest of the Links weren’t much better at hiding their concern for Twilight but they all looked at Time like he was the one who also got shot by lighting. 

Wild arrived roughly five minutes later with a cream-colored mare and a shaken healer in tow. In any other circumstances, Time would have offered the poor lady a seat but Twilight’s condition was more important. At least so he thought until Wild pretty much threw the healer in the stables to where Twilight was lying unconscious. 

The healer worked relentlessly for an hour until she announced to the anxious (and hovering) group that his condition was stable and offered the group to move Twilight to the village so she could be closer to tend to him. 

Twilight woke up the next day in Kakariko mumbling about mirrors much. Time’s relief only could last for so long until Twilight became unconscious again. Apparently Twilight would have trouble staying awake for a while. And, honestly, who knew how much “a while” was. 

Time tried to ignore his slowly increasing anxieties by staying close to Twilight, in hopes that he would recover quickly. It was Sky who noticed that Time has been skipping on meals and sleep. And it wasn’t too long before the Heroes forced him to his own room so he would sleep. 

He lay in bed for nearly an hour until he realized sleep wasn’t coming to him anytime soon. With a frustrated sigh, he left his room, the Goddess knows he tried to sleep. Perhaps the night air would calm his nerves. 

The Kakariko Village was a homely little place now that Time had the moment to appreciate it in his little night stroll. Even if most of the villagers weren’t on the roads to keep the town lively, something about this village was comforting. The quiet chirping of the crickets, light from the fireflies and the lanterns, and the refreshing breeze successfully calmed his nerves. 

He was about to return to the inn when he saw a figure kneeling not too far away from him. When he strained his ears, he could almost make out their murmurs as they prayed to the Goddess statue in the middle of the town. The dark Hylian cloak and the low lighting made it impossible to see anything besides their shadowy outline but Time approached them anyway. 

“Didn’t think anyone would be up this late in the night,” Time spoke up as not to frighten the stranger. 

They jumped with a yelp the moment Time spoke and turned to him. Now that he was closer, Time could recognize it was Wild who was kneeling in front of the statue. 

Wild frowned as Time as he lowered his hood. “Why are you creeping around the village? It’s not even dawn yet.”

Time shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. Why are you awake when it’s not even dawn yet?”

“Couldn’t sleep either,” Wild answered after a long moment. 

“Mind if I join you?’

Wild didn’t say anything but he moved aside to make some room for Time. They sat together in comfortable silence for a while until Wild spoke. 

“Do you think Twilight will be alright?” Wild asked not looking up. 

“Healers said he was stable.” Time answered, trying his best to ignore the shaking in his voice. “Has some difficulties staying awake. But he’ll get over that soon.”

Time couldn’t figure out if the last part was to assure Wild or himself. Now that he had a close look at Wild for the first time in a while, he could see the Wild’s eyebags and the way his posture seemed to slouch more than usual. 

“Do you think you would be alright?’ Time asked. He should have asked sooner. In fact, he realized with guilt rising within him, he didn’t really know how Wild or anyone else was doing after the storm. He was so caught up on his own fears, he completely neglected everyone else. Some leader he is. 

Wild fiddled with the ends of his cloak before letting out a sigh. “I don’t really know how to talk about this.”

“You don’t have to,” Time answered gently. “I won’t force you to talk about it.”

“It’s not that,” Wild stuttered. “I want to talk about it. I just don’t want to burden you. You already are going through so much right now.”

Time frowned. “So are you. And you are not a burden, I’d be honored to hear what you have to say.”

Wild thought for a while as he continued to fiddle with his cloak. At last, he let out a sigh and dropped it as he looked up at Time.

“I think something exactly like this happened to me before,” Wild confessed. “I had a memory this morning of when I was a child. My father was a knight who served Hyrule. And his job meant lots of traveling for my family but for some trips, we couldn’t just tag along. One day, I think my father was gravely wounded and barely made it alive to the village where my family was waiting for him to return. I was too young to understand what exactly was happening, all I knew was that I was terrified of losing him. What can a child do when their father is almost dying?”

Time listened to this patiently while gazing into the lanterns surrounding the statue. Truthfully, Wild’s story hit a little too close to what he fears. Coming home covered in blood and fresh scars while his child is forced to spend those days in fear of starting a fatherless life. It wasn’t fair for the child. Malon knew what she was getting into when she agreed to marry Time. The fears, the heartache, and the overwhelming anxiety of not being able to help. His child wouldn’t know until it actually happens.

“And I don’t remember if he managed to live,” Wild started to sign. “I just remember the terror of possibly losing him.” 

Time pulled Wild into a tight hug and Wild immediately clung to his tunic. 

“Was that too much?” Wild asked quietly. 

“No,” Time answered blinking away his tears. “No, it wasn’t too much. It will never be too much of a burden when it’s you.”

Time felt Wild relax in his arms with a huff. 

“I sometimes wonder,” Wild said little muffled in Time’s hug. “What would my father think of me now?’

Time loosened his grip on Wild a little to look at him in the eyes. “I may not know your father, but if I were your dad, I would be so proud of you. You are so kind to everyone you meet and stay open-minded no matter the situation. It’s true you are reckless to the point of giving everyone a heart attack but your courage and fierce dedication just make me prouder. You never stay down for long and you are so much stronger and smarter than you think. You and everyone are my pride and joy, never a burden.” And Time meant every word. 

Wild’s eyes misted from the tears and he buried his face on to Time’s shoulder with a sniff. Time held on to the boy tightly as Wild continued to cry, failing to blink away his tears. He continued hugging him until Wild finally relaxed and let go first. They walked to the inn as dawn started to break and it was Wild who interrupted the silence. 

“Are you-” Wild winced at his voice that was still hoarse from the crying. He held his hands up and started to sign. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, cub.” Time said gently. 

Wild stomped his foot stubbornly on the ground with a frown. “Tell the truth. I know you are not.”

Time grimace from Wild’s stubbornness and brutal honesty. 

“I,” Time hesitated. “I don’t want to burden you.”

Wild’s frown deepened as he walked towards Time and continued to sign. “You are not a burden. ‘It will never be too much’ as you said it.”

Time marveled at how Wild quickly turned the tables on him before he sighed. “I am worried.”

“Twilight will be fine.” Wild signed with a calm expression. “You won’t be if you insist on bottling everything up.”

“Not just about Twilight,” Time admitted. “About you, everyone in the party, Malon…”

Goddess, when was the last time he saw her? Feels like forever ago. 

“And I can’t do anything about it,” Time continued. “I can’t control everything that happens to you and my family no matter how hard I try. And it hurts.”

Wild placed his hand on Time’s arm. “I understand.” Wild’s voice cracked but he continued to talk. “But for things like these you just have to hold on to a faith that everything will work itself out.”

“That doesn’t solve everything,” Time said in a rather pessimistic manner. “Having faith doesn’t do much in times of crisis.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Wild agreed. “But it’s better than drowning yourself in anxiety. Talking about it helps as well.”

That was true. Anxiety and worries led to bigger messes than hoping. A little faith never hurt anyone, it gave reason to keep going. 

“When did you become so wise,” Time chuckled as he ruffled Wild’s head. He felt a little lighter now after talking to Wild. It was far better than wandering around during the night. 

“I was always wise,” Wild replied indignantly. “But Zelda had to hammer it through my head multiple times that isolating myself was not helping.” 

“As did Malon to me,” Time laughed. 

* * *

A week passed until Twilight fully recovered and was walking around again. The villagers of Kakariko were impressed at the speed he healed. And the group decided to continue their journey across Hyrule at Twilight’s insistence. Time found Wild praying in front of the Goddess statue again before they left Kakariko. 

“During my quest,” Wild explained while walking alongside Time. “I prayed for strength to the Goddess after completing the trials in her name. It usually works when she deems it enough. Nowadays, I only do it out of old habits and no one else in Hyrule seems to do it after the Calamity.” 

To think that the generation's worth of religion is nearly forgotten like this, Time was impressed if not surprised. 

They rejoined the group to find Twilight attempting to carry most of their bags while Warriors and Sky scrambled to take the bags away from him. 

“You are still recovering,” Sky cried. “Don’t overexert yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Twilight shrugged him off. “Never better.”

Wild and Time watched the scene with the same expression of bemusement. 

“You know,” Wild said. “I am starting to think that stubbornness is a family thing.” 

And Time found himself agreeing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna summarize this as Time being sad for about 2k words cause that seemed to fit  
> Feedbacks and comments are always appreciated  
> Also, I have a tumblr @nolifeart


End file.
